HERZLICHEN GLÜCKWUNSCH
by Russ de Kiev
Summary: Este pequeño Fic se le ocurrió a mi amiga, ella escribió este fic y me gustaría subirlo por que me pareció agradable, me escribió dos, estos personajes son nuestros favoritos y juntos mas, los personajes son de Hidekaz Himaruya, gracias.


**HERZLICHEN GLÜCKWUNSCH**

Le picaba la nariz, cuando abrió los ojos para saber qué era lo que estaba empezando a perturbar su sueño pudo verlo… ese mechón de cabello tan único que sabía volvía loco a su pareja con tan solo rozarlo; sonrió al pensar en la manera de despertar a quien sin si quiera pensarlo le había levantado de un estupendo ánimo.

Se acercó al oído del otro como si fuera a hacer una travesura y en cierta manera lo era, susurraba su nombre deseando que despertara y así poder ver esos hermosos ojos color de cielo que siempre le subían el ánimo luego de un arduo día de trabajo.

**-Alfred…Alfred… vamos despierta-**

El otro simplemente se removía en su lugar, aferrándose más a ese abrazo en el que lo tenía cierto alemán como si estuviera pidiendo cinco minutos más mientras balbuceaba acerca de una hamburguesa gigante. Supo que no iba a levantarse con facilidad así que aprovecho y con cuidado se levantó cubriendo con una sábana aquel cuerpo coloreado por los rayos del sol que le daban un hermoso color semi tostado.

Se puso unos pants y una camiseta y bajó con tranquilidad y una sonrisa bastante inusual en su rostro, pero como no estar tan contento si aquel día no era uno cualquiera sino que era una de las fechas más importante de su vida.

Era su aniversario.

Desde ese día en el que su hermano lo había llevado prácticamente a la fuerza a la casa de cierto inglés para no dejarle solo en casa como siempre era que lo hacía; se había quedado prendado de ese chico alegre, lindo y juguetón que fue su primer y mejor amigo durante esa dulce infancia en la que solo podía estar rodeado por adultos siendo que no era un niño común según los demás. Ese día lo recordaba a la perfección, era de las pocas cosas por las que agradecía tener una memoria permanente como las demás naciones.

Ese 13 de Septiembre de hace ya siglos prácticamente era uno de sus recuerdos más hermosos, siempre le gustaba recordarlo y ahora que estaba haciendo esos panqueques con pequeños pedazos de cerezas en su interior como tanto gustaba su pareja lo recordaba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y una pequeña risa recordando cómo es que ambos jugaban tanto con un pequeño conejo.

Mientras, poco a poco el olor de la comida casera iba subiendo a paso lento un rubio se iba levantando de manera perezosa de la cama preguntando donde es que se había ido ese europeo por el que había hecho tanto escándalo ayer cuando le había tomado.

**-Ludwig…Lud!- **

Llamaba por su pareja, no recordaba muy bien en que día es que estaban ya que era su segunda semana de "vacaciones" que habían tomado ellos mismos, ya sus jefes se las arreglarían después, y claro que estando juntos no habían desaprovechado aquellos momentos en por fin explorar y rememorar sus cuerpos, de sentir que esos días a veces hasta semanas cuando no podían verse valían la pena y que al final pudieran siempre estar juntos.

Fue cuando estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando pudo olerlo… aquel desayuno que sabía su pareja que le encantaban y hasta fascinaban cuando descubría que él los estaba haciendo. Se puso ropa interior y los pantalones de la pijama después de todo estando en esa casa no creía necesitar nada más encima.

**-Sabía que eras tú, nadie más los hace tal cual me gustan-**

Allí estaba el alemán con ese mandil negro puesto mientras volteaba los panqueques y casi se le cae el que estaba en el sartén cuando descubrió que el otro ya había despertado. Se volteó para verle bajando la flama de la estufa.

**-Alfred… creí que ibas a dormir un poco más, el desayuno está casi listo… si me esperas un poco más podrás comerlo-**

Se había volteado para poder seguir cocinando pero pudo sentir esos brazos que le rodeaban como exigiendo de su atención, sintió como es que un pequeño cosquilleo empezaba por recorrer su cuerpo sabiendo en parte lo que se avecinaba.

**-Si me abrazas de esa forma se me va a quemar el desayuno…ah… espera Alfred…-**

Esa mano traviesa que iba pasando por debajo de su camiseta le hacía más intenso el cosquilleo así que apago la lumbre antes de que en verdad hubiera un accidente. Por encima de la ropa poso su mano para detener la ajena mirándole con algo de gracia.

**-Aunque hoy sea un día especial no es razón para quemar el desayuno… ven deja que te sirva y así recuperes energía-**

Allí se había dado cuenta de que algo estaba perdido, el americano estaba confundido con lo que había dicho. ¿Es que acaso había olvidado algo? Se acercó al calendario que estaba cerca del refrigerador aprovechando para poder sacar la leche de chocolate que tanto le gustaba y casi la tira al ver la fecha. ¡Era trece de septiembre! Volteó a ver a aquel hombre que estaba tan tranquilo sirviendo la mesa con esa pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y lo entendió todo, se había olvidado de la fecha si pero su pareja parecía estar demasiado contento con el día como para notarlo.

Se acercó abrazándole de nuevo como si fuera un pequeño en busca de su madre escondiendo su rostro de la mirada alemana y este solo se preguntaba en silencio el porqué de tan repentino abrazo pero no se negó a corresponderlo.

**-¿Pasa algo Alfred?-**

Le acariciaba suave aquellos cabellos dorados aun preguntándose lo que pasaba.

**-Happy Aniversary Ludwig…-**

El otro simplemente se había quedado con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido por las palabras de su pareja. Abrazándole más fuerte por la alegría que sentía por lo dicho, besando esa frente con cariño.

**-Lo has recordado… ¿Aún recuerdas como nos conocimos?-**

Estaba en verdad contento, toda esa mañana mientras había hecho el desayuno había estado viviendo en los recuerdos de su infancia junto a ese americano que ahora por fin era suyo y viceversa.

**-Claro que si… ¿Cómo es que podría olvidar algo tan importante? Sin ese día no estaríamos juntos ahora… seguro que te odiaría por lo que pasó en la guerra pero todo ese tiempo junto a ti antes me hizo saber más y más de ti de tal forma que no podría llegar a tener la idea de que tú lo hicieras adrede… por ello estamos aquí juntos y… y con ese pequeño esperando a ver a su papá que lo protegerá de todo-**

Se acariciaba suave ese vientre en el que se notaba un pequeño bulto casi imperceptible que de no ser por la buena figura que tenía el americano ni se hubiera notado. De igual manera el alemán se había hincado para poder darle un beso suave a ese vientre viéndole con una gran alegría.

**-Estoy seguro que está muy feliz… cuando salga voy a mimarlo casi tanto como a ti-**

Dijo juguetón para luego volverse a parar y besar esos labios de los que tan adicto era y como no serlo si eran de la persona que tanto amaba. Claro que cierto americano tampoco se quedaba atrás respondiendo lento y suave como si solo tuvieran la necesidad de sentirse cerca y con ello estaban más que bien ese día.

Cuando se separaron, Ludwig volvió a insistir en que se sentara para desayunar y así empezaron a desayunar con uno que otro gesto de gusto por parte del lindo americano al probar cada mordida que contenía cerezas y una que otra risa que pasaba casi desapercibida al ver como el otro degustaba su desayuno.

Para cuando terminaron, donde el americano prácticamente había engullido sus alimentos, ya era hora de empezar con las labores de esa casa que aunque era bastante grande no contaban con ningún tipo de servidumbre después de todo no deseaban que nadie les encontrara en ese lugar… era como si se olvidaran de todo excepto de ellos mismos.

**-Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que deseas hacer hoy? Podemos ir a pasear o a un centro comercial o tal vez deseas ir a…-**

De nuevo le había abrazado acariciando esas caderas como si de manera silenciosa estuviera pidiendo algo sabiendo perfectamente que el otro le entendería más que bien a su petición.

**-¿Dónde y cómo lo deseas Alfred?...ah… vamos dímelo o te lo haré aquí mismo encima de la mesa…-**

Le estaba tentando, después de tanto juntos el americano sabía perfectamente como tentarle para que aquella carne que tanto le tentaba fuera inevitable de resistir, ahora era él quien le rodeaba con sus brazos como pidiendo que hablara rápido o cumpliría su promesa de tomarle pero ya.

**-Esta vez te toca escoger… ah… ayer yo decidí donde…-**

Coqueto y hasta algo pervertido sonaba aquel comentario por parte del americano pero no negaría que aquello solo alcanzaba a encender más a ese alemán que para nada era de roca como le pintaban… por lo menos no con su pareja. Siguió tocándole con esas manos inquietas que tenía ya deslizando ese pants para que callera al suelo mientras hacía como si pensara en la propuesta del otro.

**-¿qué tal la regadera?... O mejor la cama… a decir verdad no es algo que me preocupe ya que mientras te pueda hacer mío de nuevo el lugar es lo de menos…- **

Alfred simplemente suspiró al saber que su pareja estaba más que impaciente por tomarle, incluso estaba seguro que si le decía que deseaba hacerlo en el jardín este no se negaría por demasiado tiempo y terminaría cumpliendo su capricho.

**-Bien volveré a elegir pero si cuando te vuelva a preguntar me vuelves a hacer elegir entonces seré yo quien te tome las veces que yo desee…-**

Alemania simplemente aceptó robándole un beso algo rudo pero no por ello menos pasional como si aceptara aquella sentencia más que gustoso y como no hacerlo si el americano era un excelente amante, no solo le volvía loco tomarle sino que también cuando el otro le dominaba juraría que se volvía loco.

Tomó la mano del europeo para llevarle a la habitación aventándole a la cama donde le quito toda la ropa de manera rápida sin dejar que el otro intentara hacer lo mismo con la última prenda que traía puesta.

**-Esta vez por ser un día especial vamos a hacerlo diferente…-**

Dicho y hecho se alejó del cuerpo ajeno para empezar a mover leve sus caderas sin despegar la mirada de su pareja como si le pidiera que se parara y prácticamente le tomara a la fuerza pero cada vez que el alemán intentaba levantarse de su lugar en la cama el otro fruncía el ceño y detenía su baile para esperar a que volviera a su lugar y así seguir tocándose, rozando la piel de su cuerpo con la yema de los dedos tentando más y más a su pareja y por fin empezando a tocar su propio miembro por sobre la ropa interior empezando a soltar gemiditos de placer.

Ya no pudo resistir y antes de que el otro le detuviera se levantó acercando ese cuerpo al propio jalándole hasta la cama para poder recostarle boca arriba en ella y luego el pudiera estar encima suyo.

**-Si me tientas de esa manera claro que no me voy a quedar mirando simplemente…-**

Sin más que decir empezó a robarle un beso tras otro, uno más pasional que el anterior, de vez en cuando más atrevidos o incluso más lentos. Sus manos pasaban por ese cuerpo como antes había visto que el otro se tocaba sin despegar la mirada de aquel rostro tan hermoso y al mismo tiempo tan sensual con cada expresión nueva que hacía.

Alfred aunque hubiera deseado tentar más al alemán no pudo, aquello le había tomado por sorpresa y ahora que estaba encima suyo tocándole de aquella manera no pudo decir que no… le deseaba, con tan solo la noche para poder hacer el amor no era suficiente considerando que se les acababa el tiempo juntos, en algún momento deberían de volver a sus casas y con ello recordar todas las obligaciones y pendientes que habían dejado atrás.

Entre besos, gemidos y caricias se declaraban su amor… su alegría por poder estar juntos en ese día tan especial y significativo para ambos pero por sobre todo alegres de saber que una pequeña vida, fruto de su amor, estaba creciendo en el interior de ese americano que al igual que su pareja estaba gustoso por aquella vida.

Aunque claro esas miradas también reflejaban cierto temor… Temor por lo que se avecinaría, temor por no saber qué hacer cuando el momento llegue y tal vez estén separados por sus obligaciones pero sobre todo temor porque esa pequeña vida se extinga sin si quiera haber visto el hermoso cielo azul de cualquiera de las casas de sus dos padres.

Por ello y más que nunca estaban unidos allí, en esa casa oculta en una de tantas colinas en ninguno de sus dos países en un lugar que ni si quiera el mismísimo servicio secreto los encontraría sabiendo que sus amigos iguales a ellos les echarían una mano para encubrirles y cuidar de esa pequeña alegría que habrían creado juntos.

Palabras de amor dichos tanto en inglés como en alemán iban y venían en la habitación entre suspiros de placer y gemidos de gozo, lento y cadencioso es como lo hacían cuidando de no molestar a su pequeño.

No se sabría con exactitud cuántas veces lo harían ese mismo día ya que no salieron de aquella casa a comprar o a dar la vuelta como el alemán había sugerido para festejar ese día.

Simplemente se habían disfrutado el uno al otro recordando y celebrando que ese día era solo para ellos.

Feliz aniversario.


End file.
